Cool
by Gone-Goonie
Summary: HGDR mainly, based on Gwen Stefani's song Cool. Has HGRW and DMGW oneshot please r


Disclaimer: This isn't mine it belongs to Gwen Stefani cool and J.K. Rowling.

Thanks to my BETA!

* * *

Cool

_And after all the obstacles  
It's good to see you now with someone else  
And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends  
After all that we've been through  
I know we're cool_

_We used to think it was impossible  
Now you call me by my new last name  
Memories seem like so long ago  
Time always kills the pain_

A nice breeze flew by the house on 432 Elm Road. The house didn't have many neighbors, it had one on each side. It was spread out of many acres of land, behind it was a lake.

I was sitting in my favorite chair, waiting for the right minute. I poured myself some tea, flattened my dress, sat, and waited.

Three minutes later the clock struck one in the afternoon. They should be here right about now.

Right on time.

I heard a car pull into the front drive, after a few minutes and two car doors shut; I heard knocks on the door.

I got up and opened the front door. I saw him standing there.

"Good afternoon, Hermione," The woman with him said. Hermione tried to remember the girl… but it wasn't registering. "Good afternoon, please, come in." I said, and let them walk into my home.

We all took a seat in the parlor.

"Hermione, how are you?" He asked.

"I am all right, I said, then paused and looked at the two of them, so in love like we were once.

"And what about you-- I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name," I said.

"Hermione, this is Ginny. My fiancé." He said quietly.

I forced a smile onto my lips.

"Oh my gosh! Ginny, when did you two get together?" I asked.

"We started to work together and one thing let to anther and…" I laughed. It had really been ten years?

"How long has it been since I saw you then?" I asked.

"Well, I went to Egypt and me and Gin worked together there."

"It's been ten years if I counted correctly," I said.

"Yes. It has been," He said.

"If I'm turning 29 that means theres an extra year there… because you graduated and that would be eleven years since I saw Mione, does this mean you dated?"

"Yes, we dated." Draco said.

There was a silence for about three minutes where everyone just glanced at each other.

"Hermione may I use your restroom? It's been a very long drive." Ginny said.

"But of course, its up the stairs and the second room on the right." I said.

"Thank you," She muttered.

"You changed you hair." Draco said after Ginny went up the stairs.

"You grew three inches." I said.

"You look different." I said.

"As do you."

"I missed you."

"Miss me enough to come back for me? Or to go and find love elsewhere,"

"You know we couldn't make it work." He said and looked at his feet.

"Because of what Snape did? Or because I'm not a pureblood. We all knew that. Wake up. We had something."

"The whole time you where in love with Ron don't you get that? And I thought we're mates?" He said.

"Yeah, but I was in love with you, sure we're mates. But then you bring Ginny and she acted like she didn't know!"

"She didn't know, she thought we we're just mates."

"We are mates," I said.

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes. I still love you. It's taken me ten bloody years to get over you and then here comes this little note in the post asking to see me."

"You agreed to it."

"I wanted to see you damnit."

"I wanted to see you,"

"So you haven't moved on."

"I have moved on. I fell in love again. Understand that you where the best part of my life, and now I need to try a new life, with Ginny..."

Â I took a breath, I grew silent. "There is something I didn't tell you."

He raised an eyebrow, "And that is?"

"I am going to be married to Ron."

He started to laugh.

"You waited ten years for me?"

"I course I did."

"Could I have my rings back?"

"Rings?"

"The rings I gave you right before I left."

"Yeah, sure. But let me give it to her, I said.

"Do you really want to?"

"Yes I do, she was my best friend for years and she still is she just didn't mention you!" I said.

"Alright."

Â About a minute later, she walked back in,

"Miss me?" She asked and sat next to Draco.

"But of course," I said and then smiled, "Gin, there is something you need to have." I motioned to the seat next to me. She took the seat and had a puzzled look on her face.

"Don't worry about it, watch; I think this should be yours." I said and started to remove my gloves and then I took off the rings. There where two rings, each of them had a red stone and then a diamond and then an emerald.

"The Malfoy family ring." I said.

"You keep one, and I'll take one. To remember your love that you shared, and then I'll remember mine." She said and she took on of the rings and slipped it on my finger and then she put one on her own.

I held the ring in my hand, "Are you sure?"

She nodded and smiled brightly.

"How have you been Hermione, it has been eleven years," I smiled and remembered the last day on the train where we promised to be friends forever, shortly after I started the relationship with Draco while Ginny was in her 7th year. "Even though you are going to be married to my brother.."

"I know Ginny. You where in Egypt. Its alright. You will still be my maid of honor."

She blushed, "Will Harry be the best man?"

"Gin, your going to marry Draco! Harry misses you but you have moved on, don't forget that."

"I know Hermione; it's just been so long since I saw him."

"I know Ginny, now then are we going to go by the lake?" I said and smiled.

"Yeah! Let's go for a dip." Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione and Draco both agreed and within the next thirty minutes we where sitting by the lake, I dove in immediately, Ginny dipped her toes in, and Draco dove in, he called to Ginny, "The water's great, not cold, I'll catch you."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He said.

* * *

I will always know that Ron and I are supposed to be together and always will be.

At the wedding, Harry gazed at Ginny. He still loves her, oh, does he still love her. Each of the girls has been with have the resemblance. Red hair. Or Auburn hair. Blue eyes. Petite.

Ginny saw that she was still in love with Harry after they talked and she noticed all the girls that looked like her in almost every way. After being engaged to Draco for three years. Without setting a date, Draco and Ginny sat down and talked. Draco respected the decisions she made. Ginny and Harry eloped.

Draco came back to my door once more. Even though I am married to Ron and still in love with him and always will be I know that Draco and I will always be mates, and that we're cool…

_So far from where we've been  
I know we're cool_


End file.
